The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gasteria plant, botanically known as Gasteria hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘D Tiga’.
The new Gasteria plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Gasteria hybrid ‘WT10’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,622. The new Gasteria plant was discovered and selected as a single plant within a population of plants of ‘WT10’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Amposta, Catalonia, Spain in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gasteria plant by leaf cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Amposta, Catalonia, Spain since March, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Gasteria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.